


BTS - The Party (V / Jimin / Original female character threesome)

by Insfiringyou



Series: BTS Complete Masterlist [17]
Category: K-pop, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, Gen, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-03
Updated: 2019-01-03
Packaged: 2019-10-03 16:47:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,708
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17287790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insfiringyou/pseuds/Insfiringyou
Summary: Jimin and V threesome with a stranger they meet at a partyThis idea came to us when discussing which members would work best in a ‘straight’ threesome scenario. We decided that there was only really two pairs which would work/be realistically possible, one of which would be Jimin and V. The second pair is Suga and J-Hope which we have written in our "The bed and breakfast" fic which can be found on here.





	BTS - The Party (V / Jimin / Original female character threesome)

Their lips were both on her as soon as the door closed behind them; Jimin placed his hands on her waist and moved in to kiss her softly while Taehyung went to the back of her neck, running his slightly open pout along her skin, causing the previously flawless flesh to prickle in goosebumps. She had been flirting with them both openly downstairs at the party; fuelled by blue coloured alcoholic beverages and the loud, thumping music. She had started with Taehyung; brushing her hand casually along his covered crotch as she passed him to pour another drink and, once she had caught his full attention, his own head buzzing with bourbon, she had turned to Jimin; running her hands through his hair as she giggled against his ear. After working them both up, she had disappeared to the bathroom, giving them the chance to discuss the situation.

“If something should happen…” Jimin said, half shouting above the pulsating music, “are you cool?”

Taehyung had nodded in reply, pressing his whisky filled glass to his lips; his eyes following the girl as she re-entered the room. They had taken things upstairs fairly soon afterwards, with Jimin leading her by the hand and Taehyung trailing behind as they climbed the staircase. The overall atmosphere of the party was too raucous for anyone to take notice of them slipping away.

Taehyung’s hands moved to the knot at the back of her red halter neck dress and worked swiftly to untie it with his long fingers as Jimin pulled her in closer, deepening the kiss. She gasped against the older member’s mouth as the upper half of her dress fell from her skin, revealing her large breasts. Jimin ignored the advancement for a few moments as he rubbed the fabric along her hips and massaged his lips against hers, enjoying the fruity-alcoholic taste of her, but he eventually moved both hands to her breasts, squeezing them gently beneath his open palms. Taehyung took this opportunity to move in from behind and grasped her blonde pony-tail lightly between his fingers; tugging her head back gently away from Jimin and opening his own mouth against hers. She moaned into his mouth as he pressed his tongue against hers forcefully; his fingertips gliding along the front of her throat as he loosened his grip on her hair and allowed her head to drop back to its previous position, breaking away from his.

“You’re so fucking sexy…” Taehyung groaned into her ear as Jimin moved closer once more. She lowered her head to watch as the older member took her right nipple into his mouth, sucking the pink bud in between his soft lips. Behind her, Taehyung’s fingers turned to the metal zip at the back of her dress and slowly glided it down. He trailed his lips along the exposed skin as it revealed itself, bending down at the knees to press his pout against her lower back once the dress was completely undone. Jimin continued with his gentle suckling as her dress was tugged down by the other male, revealing her lacy French underwear and toned legs. She stepped out from the pool of fabric easily; her high heels kicking the dress away as Jimin moved backwards with her, a little awkwardly. Taehyung moved around to the front of her and, before she had time to speak, pushed her other breast to the side and pressed his tongue against her nipple. She gasped at the sensation as he licked along the perky flesh, his tongue flicking her quickly. Jimin continued his slow sucking for a few moments; his face mere millimetres away from Taehyung’s cheek, before pulling away. Although them both sharing the girl had seemed like a great idea only a few moments earlier, Jimin was already beginning to feel a little obstinate at being so close to his bandmate while he performed such intimate acts on the girl.

Jimin looked away from them both as Taehyung continued to lick the girl’s breast; his large brown eyes snapping upwards to make eye contact with her as he glided his tongue along her flesh. Instead, he took the opportunity to undress himself a little, removing his shirt and jeans and placing them on a nearby chair. When he turned around, he saw that Taehyung had led her to the edge of the bed and had pressed her down into the sheets; kissing her deeply. Jimin took a step closer as the younger man moved down her body, trailing wet kisses along her skin, until he came to her teal underwear. She whispered something he couldn’t quite catch as she moved her hips from the bed and allowed Taehyung to slide her panties off. Jimin crawled slowly onto the pink bedsheets as his bandmate pushed the girl’s knees apart and moved his head in between her legs, causing her to gasp loudly as he trailed his tongue upwards along her wet slit, starting at her arse and ending with her clit. Jimin pecked her once, gently, before moving his moist lips back down to her nipples; first kissing them both before taking the right bud into his mouth.

It wasn’t long before her body starting to jolt beneath Jimin’s mouth as Taehyung sped up his movement; thrusting his tongue into her cunt and lapping up her juices frantically as she grasped the sheets between the palms of her hands. Jimin took one of her hands in his and moved it slowly to his growing erection, rubbing his hand over hers as she complied with the request and brushed his member through the fabric of his underwear. At the sound of his groan, Taehyung pulled his lips away from the girl’s swollen clit and stood up on the cold, polished wooden floor. He pointed absently at Jimin with his forefinger as the girl pulled herself more upright on the bed sheets.

“Suck his dick…” He said as his hands moved to the collar of his blue pinstriped shirt.

Jimin smiled softly as the girl turned to face him; kissing his lips briefly before moving further down and pulling the tight fabric of his white Calvin Klein’s away from his body. He gasped as she took him in her mouth slowly; first flicking the head of his cock with her tongue before sucking the tip lightly.

“Mmm…” She pulled away to murmur. “I love your cock.”

He could only gasp in reply as she moved back down on him. He tried to avoid looking over at his friend as he removed his shirt and discarded it on the chair along with Jimin’s clothes. Once the younger member’s pants and underwear were also discarded, he began to walk over to the bed and, to Jimin’s slight disappointment, the girl stopped working his cock with her mouth and instead pulled away with a slight pop to turn to Taehyung.

To both of their surprise, she grasped Jimin in her right hand and Taehyung in her left and began to simultaneously work them both frantically. They both moaned immediately at the tight sensation; her perfectly manicured hands were firm and fast and Jimin found himself screwing his eyes shut after a few moments in a desperate attempt to prevent his impending orgasm from boiling over. To his relief, Taehyung slowly pulled her away from himself and she absently let go of Jimin in the process. Her eyes followed the younger male as he crawled onto the end of the bed, grasping her and spinning her around silently. She squeaked a little in delight as he positioned himself behind her and used one hand to gently push on her back, encouraging her to get on all fours. She complied and Jimin adjusted his position slightly to make himself more comfortable propped up against the headboard.

“It’s okay…” Taehyung said; his low, moany voice reassuring her. “Don’t look at me…keep sucking him…” She briefly flicked her eyes to the side to watch as Taehyung turned around on the covers, before lowering herself to take the glistening tip of Jimin’s cock back in her mouth. She kept her movement light this time as she suckled on the older member; working to keep her lips wrapped around just the swollen head. Jimin enjoyed this position much more; being able to gaze down at her as she wrapped her pink lips around him. His hands moved to her hair and brushed the blonde, slightly wavy strands away from her damp face. Behind her, Taehyung changed his position so that he was on his back before moving upwards on the bed until his face was nestled between the gap between her thighs. He stuck out his tongue and grasped her thick thighs firmly as he moved her lower body along his face. She let go of Jimin for a moment to moan loudly as she allowed her hips to buckle against the other male, riding his face. Taehyung teased her with his tongue for a few minutes before pulling away; not wanting her to achieve her release so soon. She sat up as soon as he moved from the bed and Jimin took the chance to remove his underwear completely from around his thighs and throw them on the floor quickly.

The younger member took a few steps back from the bed and reached into the pocket of his jeans to pull out his wallet. Jimin watched as he removed two condoms from one of the compartments and tossed one vaguely in his direction. He scrambled forwards to catch it.

“You go first…” Taehyung murmured inattentively as he moved to the headboard side of the bed.

“Oh…” Jimin looked over at the girl who nodded once and moved to the bottom of the bed before resuming her position on all fours. Jimin tore the thin piece of latex from its blue wrapper and slid it down on his member as he moved behind the girl to stand at the foot of the bed and positioned himself against her entrance.

“Are you wet enough?” Jimin whispered, leaning forward slightly to touch her shoulder. She did not look up.

“Yes…just fuck me.” She gasped, pushing her arse back to brush against Jimin. He complied without asking further questions, pushing himself slowly into her tight wetness. They both gasped in unison as he adjusted his hips and buried himself as deep as he could.

“That’s good…” She moaned. He smiled behind her as he began to move his hips. He glanced over at Taehyung briefly, and noted that the younger male had begun to slowly jerk himself; not looking at anything in particular, his brow furrowed.

After a few moments of thrusting, the girl muttered “come here” and Taehyung crawled back onto the bed in front of her, resting on his knees. The girl attempted to take him in her mouth from her current position but couldn’t quite reach far enough to deep throat him. Sensing her discomfort, Taehyung automatically moved forwards so his hips were closer and she pressed her lips as close to him as she should; relaxing her throat muscles enough to take almost his entire length into her mouth. Taehyung moaned and brushed her cheek gently as she moved herself against him quickly, from side to side, before pulling her head back all the way; letting his cock pop back out completely. Strings of saliva dripped down from her mouth as he grasped himself in one hand and held his cock out for her again. She licked her lips and took him back in, more quickly this time.

“Are you comfortable?” Taehyung asked, a little randomly.

She tried to look up to confirm this, straining her eyes upwards as much as she could. He was gazing down languidly at her beneath thick black eyelashes; his brown eyes dreamy and full of desire. She almost didn’t notice Jimin as he came inside of her with a loud moan, where it not for him half-collapsing against her back and clutching both of her dangling breasts with his palms. The older member gathered himself quickly as the girl pulled away from Taehyung. Jimin pulled his cock out of her slowly, grasping the base to prevent the condom from leaking.

“Oh god…” Jimin gasped breathily as he moved forward to press a kiss to the girl’s coloured cheek.

“Was it good?” She asked as she turned around from her current position. Jimin nodded and smiled his most charming smile; his own face flushed and a little damp with perspiration.

“You were so tight around me…” He groaned as he moved off the bed briefly to discard the condom in the bin. Before he had moved back to the bed, Taehyung had slipped on his own condom expertly and had positioned his hips in-between the girl’s already parted thighs. She had gotten onto her back so that her arse was on the very edge of the bed with her legs dangling over the side. Taehyung stood on the floor in a position echoing Jimin’s perfectly, and pulled one of her legs over his shoulder. He entered her roughly; making her entire body shudder with the force of his quick and hard thrusts as he sped up almost immediately. The moans she made beneath him, however, confirmed her immense pleasure.

Jimin moved back beside her and lowered himself onto the bed. He pressed against her lips slowly and tried to kiss her deeply but she kept pulling away from him to let out whimpers and splutters. He eventually settled for her breasts; kissing down the centre of her skin before once again massaging her nipples one by one with his soft lips. She ran her hands limply through his hair as he did so, but her gaze kept falling back to the younger male who was fucking her. Although Jimin had started to come down from his high, he relented in pleasuring her with his lips for a few more minutes; kissing along her breasts and collar bone before brushing his lips along the side of her neck lovingly. It soon became apparent, however, that despite his speed and coarseness, Taehyung was not yet close to orgasming and the girl was not one bit bored. The older male moved away from the bed, noticing how the girl didn’t turn to look at him as he did so, and walked over to his pile of clothing. He slowly began to get dressed; his eyes occasionally darting over to the girl to watch her face scrunch up in pleasure.

“Guys?” He called once he had gotten fully dressed. They didn’t look at him. “Do you mind if I leave?”

The girl gasped out the word no absently to Jimin before pressing her foot against Taehyung’s chest gently, pausing his movement. She gestured with her hand for the younger male to come closer to her in order to hear what she had to say, perhaps without Jimin knowing. The older member furrowed his brows a little as he watched this exchange. Perhaps he was just being paranoid. He strained his own hearing despite himself to listen to what she had to say.

“…want you to…other hole…” Was all he heard but it was enough. Jimin rolled his eyes as he observed, a little jealously, Taehyung slide his cock out of the girl’s dripping cunt and move his fingers to press at her other opening. He fastened his belt, finally, as he began to leave the room. His eyes darted to the couple one final time; watching resentfully as Taehyung pushed his forefinger and middle finger into the tight pucker of her arse slowly while she gasped beneath him. Jimin shook his head as he closed the door; suddenly wondering how awkward it would be to face his band mate tomorrow and meet his gaze.

He returned to the room an hour later once he had realised that he had left his phone on the chair when he took off his jeans. He found both Taehyung and the girl curled up naked on the bed together, fast asleep. He grabbed his phone and left the room quietly, vowing to never speak of this event again. Not even to boast to Jungkook.


End file.
